The present invention relates to a technique for finding a search object from a video captured using a local feature.
In the technical field described above, Patent Document 1 describes a technique for searching a match between image information of a search request and provided image information and providing a search result for a search target to a search requester. In addition, Patent Document 2 describes a technique for improving recognition speed by clustering features when recognizing a query image using a model dictionary generated in advance from a model image.
Patent Document 1: Patent Publication JP-A-2005-222250
Patent Document 2: Patent Publication JP-A-2011-221688